Electrical ablation therapy has been used in medicine for the treatment of undesirable tissue, such as, for example, diseased tissue, cancer, malignant and benign tumors, masses, lesions, and other abnormal tissue growths. Apparatuses, systems, and methods for conventional ablation therapies may include electrical ablation therapies, such as, for example, high temperature thermal therapies including, focused ultrasound ablation, radiofrequency (RF) ablation, and interstitial laser coagulation, chemical therapies in which chemical agents are injected into the undesirable tissue to cause ablation, surgical excision, cryotherapy, radiation, photodynamic therapy, Moh's micrographic surgery, topical treatments with 5-fluorouracil, and laser ablation. Conventional electrical ablation therapies may suffer from some of the following limitations: cost, length of recovery, and extraordinary pain inflicted on the patient. In particular, one drawback of conventional electrical ablation therapies may be any permanent damage to healthy tissue surrounding the undesirable tissue due to detrimental thermal effects resulting from exposing the tissue to thermal energy generated by the electrical ablation device. For example, permanent damage to surrounding healthy tissue may occur when using high temperature thermal therapies to expose undesirable tissue to electric potentials sufficient to cause cell necrosis.
Additionally, conventional electrical ablation therapies to treat large masses of undesirable tissue may comprise treating a first portion of the tissue treatment region, repositioning the electrical ablation device, and treating the remaining portion of the tissue treatment region. Conventional electrical ablation therapies to treat large masses of undesirable tissue may suffer from some of the following additional limitations: small tissue treatment regions, repositioning the ablation apparatus, and multiple procedures. In particular, the surgeon or clinician may need to reposition the electrical ablation apparatus within the tissue treatment region and begin the process anew to treat large masses of undesirable tissue. Accordingly, more efficient electrical ablation apparatuses, systems, and methods for the treatment of undesirable tissue having reduced or no detrimental thermal effects to surrounding healthy tissue are desirable.